mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic Issue 79
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #79, titled The Ponyville Anniversary Spectacular in trade paperback, is the seventy-ninth issue of IDW Publishing's . In the issue, Twilight Sparkle and Apple Bloom plan a surprise for Mayor Mare during the anniversary of the founding of Ponyville. Summary At Ponyville Town Hall, Mayor Mare is swamped with work planning for the anniversary of Ponyville's founding when Apple Bloom suddenly enters. She explains that she is doing a school project in which students ask their role model to show them their favorite spot in Ponyville, and she views the mayor as one of her role models. Mayor Mare puts her work aside to help Apple Bloom with her project, and they leave Town Hall together. However, this is revealed to be a ruse organized by Twilight to keep Mayor Mare distracted while she and the rest of her friends plan a surprise party for the mayor. After the stage for the party is built, Twilight goes through the process of selecting the headlining act—with help from Cranky Doodle Donkey of the Ponyville Founders Society. Unfortunately, Cranky is so picky and critical that he disapproves of almost everyone who auditions. During this time, a pony dressed in a cloak observes from atop a nearby hill. One hour before the party is scheduled to begin, two ponies wearing trench coats send updates to the cloaked pony on the hill. Meanwhile, Mayor Mare takes Apple Bloom to her favorite spot in Ponyville: the Ponyville Schoolhouse, where young ponies' minds are shaped with knowledge. Believing she is done helping Apple Bloom with her project, Mayor Mare tries to return to Town Hall. Apple Bloom—needing to keep Mayor Mare distracted for a while longer—drags her into the school so that she can show the filly her favorite school subject. After spending some time doing chemistry, Mayor Mare refuses to be distracted from her founding anniversary plans any longer and departs for Town Hall. When Mayor Mare returns to Town Hall, she finds the building completely empty. When she goes outside, the ponies reveal their surprise party in her honor. However, due to Cranky Doodle's pickiness, Twilight was unable to find anyone to perform. Luckily, the pony in the cloak appears, revealing herself to be Sunset Shimmer. She and her bandmates—the trench coat-wearing ponies with whom she was communicating earlier—go on stage to play rock music. Their performance is met with cheers and applause, even from Cranky Doodle. As Sunset Shimmer disappears, Mayor Mare thanks everyone for the wonderful surprise, and the ponies celebrate Ponyville's anniversary with a party. Quotes :Mayor Mare: Pinkie, I'm going to have to call you back. You know, Apple Bloom, I think fresh air might be just what I need. Hold all my calls until this afternoon! :Twilight Sparkle: To help with the selection process, the Ponyville Founders Society has sent Cranky Doodle as their representative—because he was the... only creature available... :Cranky Doodle Donkey: It's too loud! :Twilight Sparkle: Nothing's happened yet... :Apple Bloom: For my school project, you brought me to... my boring school? :Mayor Mare: Boring?! Apple Bloom! Not only does the Schoolhouse hold years of Ponyville history, it also shapes the very nature of the ponies who walk through its doors. Math, science, language... Anything is possible! :Twilight Sparkle: Cranky Doodle, I know you are here as an elder of our community and I respect that. But if you say no to every single audition, we'll never find an act for the anniversary spectacular tonight! We only have one more hour! :Cranky Doodle Donkey: It's not my fault there hasn't been anything good yet! :Sunset Shimmer: Ponyville... are you ready to rock?! :Pinkie Pie: Is that— :Mayor Mare: —''Sunset Shimmer?!'' :Sunset Shimmer: Next time, maybe you'll remember to invite me to your parties. :Mayor Mare: Happy anniversary, Ponyville!